Blood Brothers
by Mandorebel2
Summary: Set after New Recruit. An imperial sniper assassin has been tasked to hunt down and eliminate the Ghost crew, and its newest member, Alex, as well as the Phoenix cell. However, unaware to Alex, the identity of the sniper is someone from his past, someone who he thought of as a brother in a lot of ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Agent Kallus' P.O.V**

I walked into the imperial facility outside Capital City, and went there to pay a visit to an imperial asset held up there. For the last year or so, we have had this "asset" brainwashed, and he became an assassin for the Empire. Over the course of the last couple of months, we had also been tasking him to go around the outer rim, and the rest of the galaxy on occasion, and to assassinate rebel sympathizers and cells operating there. Out of all the cells, he has not targeted our old friends from Lothal, who have a new member on the team, and are now a part of a larger rebellion. It was time to task him with removing them piece by piece.

"Is he ready?" I asked the two troopers guarding the doors to where he was held up in stasis. "Yes sir, Agent Kallus." one of them replied, opening the door for me afterwards. I walked in with my datapad, where I saw the asset strapped in a chair. I approached him, clicked the button to deactivate stasis, and he awoke, groaning and grunting. "Let me go now!" he ordered. "I'm sorry, but protocol is protocol, my friend." I answered as I pulled up my datapad, and began to say out loud the numbers we said to him during his brainwashing.

"2," I started. "32,4,19..." "No! No! Get out of my head!" he cried out. "21,9,12,1,3..." I continued. "No!Get out now!" he cried out. "14,22,46." I ended. He let out a "no," and then stopped, then looked at me, now ready to go. "Good morning, assassin." I said. "Ready to comply." he responded. "We have a new mission for you." I said as I showed him my datapad, which showed the Lothal rebels and their newest member, as well as those of the Phoenix cell, who they have been apart following the death of the Grand Inquisitor. "These rebels, they are orbiting Lothal, and may potentially be on the planet if anything. They could also be potentially on Garel due to its location near Lothal. Hunt down each and every one of them, and make sure that they are nothing. Your friend who betrayed you is also with them. kill him also. These are your orders from your empire, assassin." I ended. "Understood." he replied.

I released him from his chair, and he went to collect his gear. Before he got his weapons, he put on black imperial assassin armor, which was similar to inquisitor combat armor, and went to collect his weapons and the rest of his gear. He was trained by us in sniping, and he was an expert at it. He grabbed a sniper rifle that was imperial issued, collected additional gadgets, like ammo and what not, and put on a Mandalorian helmet which was black and grey to conceal his face.

He left the room, and took off to find our rebels.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Lothal**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

It was just another day on Lothal on board the Ghost. Hera and Kanan were fixing up something outside, Zeb was sleeping, and I, with Sabine and our newest member, Alex, were playing sabacc in the common area because we got bored.

"Idiots array!" Alex said, meaning he won. "Again? Dude, you are on a streak." I said. "What can I say? I'm just too good." he replied. "New round?" "New round, boys." Sabine replied. 

We got our cards set up, and were ready to go again, just when Chopper came rolling in. "Hey, Chop." Alex said. " _You guys got a message."_ he said in binary, which I understood some of, but the other two knew way more and understood it better. "From whom?" I asked. Chopper played a hologram of Rex and Sato.

"We have a mission that we would like you to take." Rex stated. "What is it?" Alex asked. "We have a rebel sympathizer who said that he's willing to give intel to us about where we could set up a potential base." Sato answered. "Where can me meet him?" I inquired. "He is held up somewhere in Capital City. He wouldn't give us an exact address, but he did say that he would send it only to the people who he could expect. However, he doesn't want you to reveal your faces to him because you have gotten yourself a reputation, and so has this sympathizer." Rex said.

"Which is why we are sending the three of you in on this one." Kanan said as he and Hera entered. "So you overheard everything?" Alex asked. Kanan nodded at him. "Head to Capital City, and meet this guy, the three of you. However, be careful. An imperial sniper assassin is a possible threat down there, and we've been receiving reports of him being seen across the outer rim by allied cells. Be careful, and good luck." Sato said. "We will not let you down." I responded. The hologram ended.

The three of us got our gear, as well as our helmets, or masks if one of us was Alex since that was all he had to cover his face, and headed to the cargo bay to get on our speeder bikes that we were gonna be taking to Capital City. We stole one recently in case of future ops, and we gave Alex that one.

"This is a nice bike, Ezra. Is this imperial issued?" Alex asked after he got on. "It is as a matter of fact." I answered, getting on my bike, and closing up my custom cadet helmet. "And it's got some nice colors to it too. You sprayed it, Sabine?" he asked. "Yup. Besides, it was time for that bike to get a new color other than white anyway." she answered under her helmet.

"Let's roll out." I said, starting up my bike, followed by the others. Before we rolled out, I saw Alex put on sunglasses with red lenses to use as a visor since he had only a ski mask and not a helmet, as pointed out earlier. We left the cargo bay, and drove our bikes across Lothal's plains into Capital City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sniper Revealed**

 **The sniper's P.O.V**

As a hunter, the hunter always stalks his prey no matter what. I am key to observe my prey's movements, and looking for exactly the right moment to fire on them. And another thing about being a hunter is that when it comes to the kill, the kill comes first, and then the trophies, which would be the rebel's who I'm about to take out off the chests of the Empire.

I set myself up in an apartment building in Capital City where three of the rebels who I was assigned to kill would be present below.

I set my scope up on my sniper, and began to do what every hunter would normally do at the beginning of the hunt, look for his prey.

I saw those three arrive on speeder bikes down below, all of them with their faces concealed with two of them having helmets, one of them being Mandalorian from what I saw via my scope, and the other was a custom cadet helmet painted in designs. One of them wore a ski mask, and had his eyes concealed with red sunglasses.

The three of them parked their bikes, and went into the building. I switched to my thermal setting on my scope to continue observing the movements of my prey. And one of them was my old friend in the ski mask, the traitor who was going to answer with a blaster shot to his head along with the rest of his rebel friends.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Are you sure this is the place though?" I asked Alex through my closed helmet as we were walking upstairs to the apartment of the sympathizer in his apartment building. "Ezra, trust me. Rex relayed it to us while we were driving, remember?" Alex asked under his mask. "I don't remember things all the time, just saying." I replied. "It's alright though, it happens." Alex replied.

"Right." I responded. The three of us continued walking, and came up to the last apartment on the last floor. "This is it, boys." Sabine said under her helmet. "Leave the talking to me." Alex suggested. "Gotcha." Sabine responded, knocking on the door.

" _Just a minute._ " a voice said behind the door. The door opened up, revealing a zabrak male with a tanned skin tone, and many horns coming out of his head. "Yes?" he asked.

"We're the ones from the Phoenix cell who came to collect your intel." Alex informed him. "You're the guys?" the zabrak asked. All three of us nodded in response. "Come inside. I got a whole lot of it." he added. The three of us came inside. However, something didn't feel right, and I sensed danger.

 **Later**

"Thanks for the intel. The leaders of the cell would be much appreciated for your actions, sir." Alex said as he put the intel into a compartment inside his jacket. "Anytime." the zabrak said, closing the door as he went back inside his apartment. "That was easier than expected." Sabine said as we started walking downstairs.

"Yeah. Too easy probably. Something doesn't feel right." I said. "What do you mean, Ezra?" Alex asked. "I sense...danger." I said with a pause in between. I sensed it further, and I felt like somebody was breathing down on all three of us, with Alex and Sabine unaware due to them not having the force.

I used the force to see what it was, and I saw an imperial sniper, probably the same one that Sato mentioned earlier, set up in an apartment building a couple of blocks down the road. I felt the trigger get pulled. "Get down!" I cried out, the explosive blaster shot penetrating the walls with a loud bang. All three of us were down on the stairs, and the entire apartment building started panicking.

"Everybody okay?" I asked still down on the stairs. "I'm good. Sabine?" Alex said. "Right here." she responded. Another explosive shot was fired by the sniper at us, but it missed us narrowly, with a loud bang and explosion occurring on the walls of the stairway. "Get up, we have to go now!" I said, getting up. My teammates followed, and we hustled downstairs back to our bikes, still avoiding explosive rounds.

We got outside, quickly got on our bikes, and then drove away as fast as we could. "Who the heck is this guy?" Alex asked as we continued pulling away on the bikes. "No idea. Probably that sniper. We have to gun it before one of his rounds take out our bikes with those explosives." Sabine replied. Without any words, we gunned it further on the bikes, avoiding imperials as they may have been notified by their sniper about us on the streets.

However, as we tried to pull away from that sniper and the imperials, there were roadblocks set up by the imperials a lot, making us turn frequently. I then realized something. "Guys, something's not right." I said. "I think they're probably trying to get us to that sniper." "We have to make sure that we avoid him at all costs." Alex responded.

We made another turn, and continued driving on the road where we parked the bikes earlier, and I immediately realized that the sniper was this way through the force. All of a sudden, shots were fired from the building ahead of us, missing us. "I see him! He's in that apartment building!" Sabine called out as she pulled out her pistol, and killed imperials who were chasing us on bikes. "Advance on him. If we take him out, then he won't be a threat for the rebellion." I said as we still continued going down the road.

Three separate shots were fired from the building, and all three of them were explosive rounds that damaged our bikes. "Dang it, my bike stopped functioning." Alex said as his bike started grinding against the surface. "Dude, the same thing with mine." I responded with my bike grinding. "Same thing here." Sabine said with her bike grinding. Surprisingly enough, no shots were fired from the sniper at us while we the bikes were grinding, considering that he would have taken advantage of the moment, and tried to kill us.

Our bikes came to a complete stop in front of the building where the sniper was held up. Reacting quickly, the three of us bolted from the bikes, firing back at imperials who were blasting us as we ran into the building. "Ezra, where is he?" Alex asked as we got in, with him using his wrist blasters to drop the imperials. "I'm looking." I responded. I used the force to see where he was, and then got the location of the sniper. "Up top. 12th floor, apartment 1240." I responded, running back into an elevator with my friends.

Sabine started clicking the button repeatedly while Alex drew his pistol, crouched, and took shots at the troopers, while I used my lightsaber's blaster function to fight back. "Come on, come on, close!" she said as she kept on clicking the button repeatedly, while blaster shots kept on narrowly missing her, and the rest of us for that matter. Finally, the elevator door shut, and we were on our way up.

"Thank god. That was a close one." Sabine said as she was up against the wall, herself in her helmet looking down and panting. "I know. But it's not over yet. We have to take out this sniper." Alex responded. "Get ready for that, we're almost on the 12th floor." I said.

Sabine got herself off the wall with her pistols in both her hands, Alex holstered his side arm and equipped his EE-3 rifle, while I just had my saber's blaster function ready to go. The door opened. "Move." Alex said, taking point on this one. We aimed our weapons as we came up on the door to apartment 1240, and readied ourselves. "Sabine, wanna do the honors?" Alex asked. "Now you're speaking my language." she responded, placing a breaching charge on the door, all three of us against the wall.

Sabine blew it. "Go go go!" Alex said as we quickly moved into the apartment, and saw a figure with a muscular build in dark imperial armor, and a Mandalorian helmet, equipped with a sniper rifle. This was our man alright.

We aimed our weapons at the sniper, with his hands up. "Well well well," he said under that dark Mando helmet. "If it ain't my wonderful rebel friends. I can see that you survived my attack." "Who are you, and why are you hunting us?" Alex demanded with his rifle raised. "I am nobody, except a ghost of somebody." the sniper answered.

* * *

 **Alex's P.O.V**

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned with my rifle raised at his head. "I mean exactly what I mean, Alex." the sniper responded in a familiar voice under that Mando helmet. I haven't heard a voice like that since age 14. Could it have been? No, it can't be. I needed to find out more from this mysterious assassin.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" I yelled at the sniper. "I am a ghost of your old friend. He died, along with every pathetic rebel in the prison of which he was imprisoned while his friend who stands before him betrayed him for a rebellion that is a lost cause. The Empire fixed your friend up, and he is now proud to serve this glorious Empire." the sniper responded. Now it really couldn't have been who I though it was.

"Remove your helmet and show us who you really are." Sabine ordered him. The sniper complied with my Mandalorian friend's order, and he removed his helmet. No, it wasn't him, it just wasn't. My brain lurched when I saw who was under the helmet.

It was a human male with a skin tone very similar to mine, a tiny tiny bit tanner than me, a buzz cut with a small stubble going across his face, and he was really a ghost now.

It was Yeager, my old best friend since my early childhood! I really can't believe that Yeager would be doing this to us.

"Why, Yeager, why? We were like brothers!" I said to my old friend. Yeager grunted at me, and said, "Who's Yeager?" he said with immense anger in his voice. "Yeager died in that prison for his crimes against the Empire and after his own friend betrayed him, and now he has been reborn. You are going to join him, you traitor, and so are your friends!" "Yeager, it's not who you are! I didn't betray you!" I said. "Don't call me Yeager!" he yelled, pulling something out of his pocket.

All of a sudden, an explosion went off on the walls of where he was standing, smoke going everywhere. The three of us waved our hands through the smoke to see, and we turned towards the hole made by Yeager. We saw him running off across the rooftops.

"After him!" I ordered the others, and we chased after him. This day was going to be a long and tough day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rooftop Chase**

 **Alex's P.O.V**

We jumped from the apartment, landed on a rooftop that wasn't a long way down, and chased after Yeager. "Why would your friend be doing this to us?" Ezra asked as we continued running, vaulting over obstacles, and jumping across the rooftops.

"I dunno, but we're gonna try to get that out of him when we catch him." I responded. All of a sudden, we heard a tie fighter roar. "Ah come on! Does it always have to be a tie fighter at any given moment?!" Sabine exclaimed as we jumped to another rooftop, starting to gain on Yeager, who was only five rooftops ahead of us. The tie fighter tried to blast us, but it missed narrowly, thank god. I used my left wrist blaster, and started firing at it.

Even though I fired at the cockpit window of the fighter, barely any damage was being made to it. However, I had an idea, thanks to yours truly making a weapons modification for himself. Recently, I modified my wrist blasters to have an explosive round power cell in there, and I used the new setting to lay it down on the tie fighter. I opened fire, with explosions ringing out as I kept on firing, and as we kept on running. The tie fighter tried to get out of here, but I blasted it another couple of times, and it started banking to its left, going down.

A loud boom was heard as we kept on running, and boy was I glad that my new modification had its benefit.

We gained up on Yeager even further now, this time even closer to him. "Yeager, stop running now!" I ordered. "Stop calling me that, rebel scum!" he yelled out to us. "Yeager, we are not here to hurt you. The Empire did this to you." I called out to him as we jumped to another rooftop. "The Empire did what was best for me, unlike your old friend who died, Alex." Yeager said.

We jumped on the rooftop that he was on, and we sprinted towards him. Once we got near, I tackled him. "Let me go!" he ordered as he struggled to break free with both of us on the ground, with Sabine and Ezra aiming their weapons at him. As Yeager was starting to break free, I remembered that I had an advantage that my old friend never had.

Me being a martial artist, I knew moves that Yeager never knew. I got my leg around his neck while I lay on my back, and then got him in a variant of an arm bar on the ground, pressing down on him as he was in pain. He groaned, and did his best to break free from this. However, a true martial artist knows that if you fight a move that somebody caught you in, you're only gonna open yourself up for more pain that's gonna be coming for you.

"Stop! Stop! Let me go, you scum!" Yeager ordered as he tried to fight back with resistance. I felt that he was going to tap out. "Yeager, I don't want to hurt you, but I won't hesitate to if necessary." I said. "For the last time,scum, STOP calling me YEAGER!" he yelled, breaking free of my arm bar, and he started running again.

I got up off the ground, and started to pursue him. Yeager made a break for it fast, making a long jump from the rooftop we were on to another one, pulling himself up to get on top. We followed him, and were starting to gain on him.

We came up on another rooftop that had a line connecting to it,along with a long drop down, and the three of us thought that he would give up. We thought that, until Yeager jumped for it, and grabbed onto the line, using it as a zipline. The three of us didn't hesitate to do the same thing, and we grabbed onto the line tight, moving across. It was scary doing this considering that my hands almost slipped, and for the fact that I was looking down.

We came up at the end of the line, where we saw Yeager breaking for it again. "Yeager, give up! You can't keep going on forever!" I called out to him as we were gaining on him. "Stop calling me Yeager, you rebel scum!" he retorted. The three of us picked up the speed, and were literally on Yeager as of now.

Before he could attempt to jump for another rooftop, I tackled him again, and then punched him in the face hard before he could attempt to fight back, knocking him out cold. After that, the three of us were breathing heavily, exhausted from the chase we had to go through.

"What do we do now with your friend that JUST tried to murder us, Alex?" Sabine asked seriously with one of her hands on one of her blasters, now holstered, the other on her hip. "We should take him with us. I think we can bring him back." I answered. "How?" Ezra asked. "I think I have a plan, but we may need a secure location." I replied. "Speaking of which, Ezra, didn't you say that you used to live in a tower while on your own?" Sabine asked him. "Yes I did." Ezra said. "Let's bring Yeager over there." I said. I started dragging Yeager, and we found our way down from the rooftop.

Since we needed a way to help us carry Yeager, we needed transportation. I saw some bikes parked with a crate to the side of one of them, and I had an idea. I suggested it to the others, and we agreed to put Yeager in the crate, attach the crate to one of the bikes, and drive to Ezra's tower.

We went ahead, and I squeezed Yeager in after what felt like an hour trying to get him in the crate good enough so that he wouldn't fall out, because if he did that on the way over there, then we would have had to stop and put him back in constantly, and that would have been a drag. Once that, we got on the bikes, and I attached the crate with Yeager in it to my bike, and we rolled out.

We arrived at Ezra's tower after a fifteen minute or so ride from where we were in Capital City, and we took the crate with Yeager inside up with us. Now the hard part was coming, trying to bring back the Yeager I used to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Redeeming Yeager**

 **Alex's P.O.V**

While the three of us were in Ezra's tower, we waited for Yeager to get up from his knockout, tied in to a chair that Ezra had in his tower. It was just us two inside, with Ezra keeping an eye on Yeager and me elsewhere in the tower, while Sabine went on the tower's balcony to inform Kanan about the present situation, and she came back in just now.

"What did he say?" I asked her. "He said to get back soon." she responded. "How's Yeager holding up?" "He's been out cold for a while. It's been only an hour or two since we brought him, and he's still out cold." I responded. "Alex, what if what you have planned doesn't work, and your 'friend' would still keep on trying to kill us?" "Sabine, trust me on this one. I think it might work, we just gotta give it a chance, that's all."

We stopped talking when we heard the sounds of groaning mixed with some grunting, and we came back into where Yeager was with Ezra. When he woke up, there was just a look of sadness on Yeager's face. I gestured to Sabine and Ezra to let me do the talking, where they both nodded.

"Yeager, do you remember me?" I asked him. "Yes." he responded worriedly. "I remember those times we had, Alex, good times." It seemed like he was trying to come back. "Yeager, why have you been doing this to us?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Alex. It's partially not my fault." he said as he began to get kicked in by emotions. "What do you mean by that?" "You remember how I went to prison on that same night that we stole some imperial bikes transporting food crates years ago?" "Yes I do, Yeager." "When I was in prison, the Empire there seemed to show interest in me, a lot of interest." "Why?" "They wanted me for something. The night before I was taken by them in the prison, one of them said how if I could be reluctant to join a secret project as a test subject, then my freedom would be mine again. The next night, it was all a lie." Yeager started tearing up afterwards.

"They brought me into an imperial facility, experimented on me by extremely heinous means. They injected me with non lethal syringes that would enhance my performance, they trained me rigorously to become a sniper assassin, and worse..." "What was worse?" "They brainwashed me. They brainwashed me to remember life in that horrible prison, and they even convinced me that on that night where I got arrested, the night where it was the last time I saw you, Alex, until now, they convinced me that you betrayed me. I didn't fall for it in the beginning, but I did eventually because of...them." "What, Yeager?" "The numbers..."

"What numbers exactly?" "These numbers, they would be said by imperials to get me to comply, and be ready to carry out any tasks by them. Because of those numbers, I believed that you really betrayed me. I was molded into a sniper assassin by them just by these numbers also as a factor. When I hear those numbers, I carry out my kills and tasks flawlessly. However, it got up to the point where I was ready to fight back because I realized what I was doing. I remember that today, when I was tasked to hunt you and your friends down, Alex, I tried to fight back the numbers like how I've been doing for a while. I was nowhere near success in breaking my chains, and I'm sorry. You got me, old friend. Kill me for my crimes." Yeager started to tear up further. I turned to Ezra. "Ezra?" I asked him. "He's telling the truth. I could sense it in him." Ezra responded.

"I am not going to kill you. You're my friend, Yeager." "Really? After all of the stuff that I committed on you?" I nodded. "Do you think you could possibly tell us where they brainwashed you?" "I know the way. The question is, are the numbers going to be active again?" "Why do you say that, Yeager?" "Because I remember that whenever I'm out of my state, the numbers are transmitted, and I could here them all in my... ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Yeager suddenly collapsed on the ground in his chair, and was screaming out in what seemed like mental pain. The three of us rushed to him. "Yeager, what's going on dude?!" I asked worriedly.

"They're back, Alex! They're in my head!" Yeager cried out. "What is, Yeager? What are you saying?" I asked worried. "The numbers! They...no, no, I will not comply! No!" Yeager screamed out. "Yeager, you have to fight it!" I said. "Get out of my HEAD!" Yeager cried out, and then he fell back, with his eyes closed. All of a sudden, he opened them, and I heard him say, "Ready to comply." "Yeager, I know you can hear me. You have to fight it." I said.

"No! I refuse to comply now! I WILL NOT COMPLY!" Yeager cried out on the ground. "Come on, dude, fight it!" I said. "I refuse to comply! I am not your slave!" Yeager cried out, breaking free from the chair, and with his hands on his head like he was having a headache, moving around the tower like that. "No! You will not make me kill my friend!" Yeager said, slamming his head against the wall.

I saw Yeager take a sharp piece of metal from a shelf that was in the tower, and he aimed it towards the back of his head, still crying out in pain. "Yeager, what are you doing!?" I yelled with fear. " . . !" Yeager cried out, taking the sharp metal to the back of his skull, where we looked in horror as my friend was piercing his skin. When it opened up, the three of us watching in horror were shocked to see what was behind that flesh.

It was some type of chip in there that was small, but was big enough for the three of us to see it. Yeager dug into it with the sharp metal, and then once he was deep enough into it, he pulled it out with extreme force, yelling out in pain as he removed it. Then it was on the floor, and we saw him bleeding from that spot. Yeager then fell back, alive but was on the verge of death possibly. "Ezra, see if you have any bandages or something like that in here." I ordered. Ezra ran off to look for what I ordered him to look for in the tower, while Sabine and I rushed over to help out Yeager.

I lifted his head up, and put pressure on that spot. "Yeager, listen to me." I said over his moans of pain. "You're going to be alright, you here me?" "No. It's too late, Alex. I'm done for." he responded. "Don't you say that. You're a fighter, Yeager. You'll make it." "Alex, I don't have bandages, but I have tape." Ezra said. "Gimme that tape. Sabine, put pressure on that wound." I ordered. She got to it, while I took a piece of duct tape that Ezra provided, and stuck it to Yeager's wound.

"I told you that you would make it." I said. "Thank you for saving me, old friend." Yeager said with a faint smile on his face, which brightened up when I reached my hand for him. I helped him up, and the Yeager that I knew was back. "What now?" he asked. "I guess we get back to the ship." "What?!" Sabine and Ezra said simultaneously.

The three of us left Yeager inside the tower, while we went to the balcony to talk this out.

"Seriously, Alex, him!? Your friend tried to kill us!" Ezra said. "I know, but he was brainwashed. My plan worked, dude. Yeager is back to his old self." I retorted. "After what he did today, there is just no way that we're bringing him on the Ghost! There is just simply no way. Way to go, Alex. You screwed us all over." Sabine jumped in. "I'm telling you, he is back, Sabine! My plan worked!" I responded. "Seriously, the both of you need to chill the heck out before more stuff occurs." "If you think we're pissed, wait til you here what Kanan and Hera have to say for themselves. Oh wait, worse, Sato, Rex, and Ahsoka. Trust us on this, Alex: you bringing in an old friend that tried to kill us for the Empire is going to get you thrown out of the Ghost, and the cell." Ezra said with Sabine nodding.

"Look, I know that Yeager has had a tough time with the Empire. With them brainwashing him to become an assassin, but I think that he deserves a second chance, doesn't he?" I asked. "I can see where you're going, but there is no way that you're bringing him into the Ghost, or the cell." Sabine said. "What if he leads us to the facility where he got brainwashed, and where the numbers are being broadcast to him? Besides, it could be a key facility that has to go out of the picture if anything." I said. "Your fate, Alex. Talk to Hera and Kanan for yourself." Ezra said. "I will do just that." I responded.

I grabbed my commlink, and contacted Kanan. "Kanan or Hera?" I said. "Talk to me, Alex." Kanan responded. "I have some news about that sniper assassin." "What is it?" "The three of us apprehended him, but..." I took a deep breath. "But what, Alex?" "The truth is..." I paused again. "He's an old friend of mine." "What?!" "Look, Kanan. Before you get pissed, let me explain." "Fine. I'm listening, but it better be good." "He revealed that during his time in prison while I was on my own before I met you guys, he said that the Empire showed interest in him." "Go on." "He said that if he would volunteer for this secret project as a test subject at the time, his freedom would be restored. He said yes, but when the next day came, it was a lie. They experimented on him, and they brainwashed him, making him an imperial assassin that would activate after a numbered code would be said to him." "And what's his case now?" "We have him in Ezra's tower, where he revealed to us why he was tasked to kill us. He even said that he could take us to the facility where the numbers are being broadcast." "Oh no." "Kanan, what is it?" "You mean Omega Facility?" "I guess so." "There were rumors of imperials making assassins by brainwashing them and broadcasting numbers to them at that facility. Is your friend out of his state by the way?" "He broke his chains recently, but we also found something in him. We found a device that was inside his head that could have been broadcasting the numbers inside of him. He destroyed the device, and he is now back to the way I used to know him. But even though that device is destroyed, Kanan, I don't think it means that the numbers are out of him for good." "Then if he could lead us to that facility, it would be another facility off the list. Sato wanted that thing taken out for a while, and you just found us our man. If you trust him to lead you to that facility, I guess we could owe it to him and get him as an ally in the rebellion." "Once we have gotten there, I will contact you. Alex out." I shut off my commlink, and turned to face Ezra and Sabine.

"He was pissed, wasn't he?" Ezra asked. "Almost, but he did possibly reveal the facility where the numbers are being broadcast. We have to convince Yeager to take us there, and then destroy the facility itself." I said. Sabine sighed. "Great. Teaming up with the assassin apparently." she said. We went back into the tower and saw Yeager.

"Do you think you could take us to Omega Facility?" I asked him. "That depends, Alex. Will you and your friends give me a second chance?" Yeager inquired. "Yes, Yeager. Always." I replied. "Even though you tried to kill us earlier, I guess we'll give you a fare shake." Sabine said. "What she said, but me and these two are still watching you." Ezra warned him. "Fare enough. Let's go." Yeager said. We took the lift back down to the plains of Lothal, and then got on our bikes. Luckily for Yeager, Ezra had an old speeder bike in the tower, which he gave to Yeager. After that, we followed Yeager to Omega Facility.

We arrived after a half an hour drive. I pulled out my commlink, and contacted the Ghost. "Kanan or Hera?" I said. "Hera here." she said. "Specter 6,5, and 7 have arrived at Omega Facility with our man. Waiting on you. I'm sending you the coordinates." I said. "Copy that, Alex. I'm en route." she responded. If we could destroy this facility, the Yeager we knew today, the Yeager that tried to kill us, would be no more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Omega Facility**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

The Ghost touched down, where Hera and Kanan got out, and approached us four, including the now redeemed Yeager, who I was cautious of, alongside the others, except for Alex. "You do anything, and you're dead." Kanan reminded him seriously. Yeager nodded, and took lead on this.

"So where can we enter from?" I asked. "There is a weak point right here where we could enter from." Yeager said. "Do you have anything that could cut through this?" "Well, Kanan and I have these." I answered as we both activated our sabers, and cut a hole in the wall. We opened fire there, clearing out any stormtroopers who were in the way.

We got in after the front entrance was clear. "Alright, 'assassin,' where do we go now?" Kanan asked him. "Follow me. I know where we could blow it from the inside out." Yeager answered, grabbing himself a stormtrooper rifle. "Just like old times, eh, Yeager?" Alex said. "Just like old times, Alex." he responded. We followed Yeager through the facility, and then stopped when he rose his hand. "Hide in here." Yeager said, all of us squeezing into a weapons locker in the facility that was dark as night when we got in there.

"Dang it's crowded in here. Can't even breath." I said. "I can't even move." Alex said. "Zeb, you're pressing hard against me." Kanan said. "Not my fault that I'm the biggest one out of all of us in here." "Will you guys shut it before we get spotted!" Sabine yelled quietly. "Sabine's got a point." Hera said. "God for bit, if you guys end up getting me..." Yeager stopped talking when Alex said, "Yeager, shut the heck up before we all get spotted." Five minutes past, and so far we didn't know whether it was safe or not. "Ezra, use the force to see what you can't see." Kanan said. I used the force, and saw that it was clear.

"Clear. Let's move." I said, using a force ability to open the door, where all of us ended up on the floor. "Come on. We must keep moving." Yeager said, all of us getting up and following him.

"So is there a central terminal where we could blow this place from the inside out?" Alex asked his friend. "There is. It's at the far side of the facility. I will take you there." Yeager said. We kept on moving through the halls of the facility as time passed, and came up on one trooper. "I got this one." Alex said, getting the trooper in a choke hold, taking him to the floor, and then moving the unconscious trooper out of the way. "Nice take down. Keep it moving, guys." Yeager ordered us.

 **Half an hour later**

"The central terminal is just behind this door. Ezra, Kanan, use your sabers to cut a hole in." Yeager told us. We got to it, cutting a hole just big enough for all of us to fit in. We came inside, and found ourselves before the central terminal of the facility. "I'll initiate the meltdown of this place. I need you guys to keep me...ahhhhhhh!" Yeager screamed, collapsing on the ground again. "Yeager!" Alex exclaimed, rushing over to help his friend. Just when he rushed over, we heard the following numbers over the intercom of the facility: "2,32,4,19..."

"Karabast, they're back! The numbers, they're not out of me!" Yeager cried out. "Yeager, you gotta resist! Ezra, take care of that thing!" Alex ordered me. I threw my lightsaber with the force, destroying the intercom of the area. We didn't here anymore numbers after that.

"Thank you, Ezra. You really helped me out." Yeager said. I guess it was time to return the favor, since I helped out a guy who tried to kill us earlier. "You're welcome, Yeager." I said. Yeager got up, and he got on the terminal. "This will take me a while. I need you to keep me covered, all of you." Yeager said. "We got your back." Alex said, arming his wrist blasters. Yeager got to it, and then the alarm sounded off. "We've got company." Sabine said.

"Keep them off of me." Yeager reminded us. At first, it was only stormtroopers who poured in, who we took care of easily, and then it hit the fan when Agent "Muttonchops" arrived. Great.

"For your betrayal of our empire, Yeager Irons, you will die for your crimes, and so will your new rebel friends right here and right now." Kallus said as he opened fire on us with his squad. "This day never gets any easier, does it?" Alex said, blind firing his right wrist blaster in cover. "Ya think?" I replied, taking shots with my saber at the enemies. "Keep me covered. Meltdown is at 45%." Yeager informed us.

We fought back against more troopers as they started coming in, with Kallus moving in closer on us. "You fight back well, rebels. Let's see how you will be able to do it now when your new friend returns to his old way." Kallus said, me sensing that the numbers were gonna be coming back. "Yeager, the numbers are about to come back." I warned him. "Make sure that they do not..." Yeager paused when Kallus said some numbers, the same numbers as earlier. "2,32,4,19,21,9..." Kallus said. "No! No! I will not comply with your orders!" Yeager cried out. We all opened fire on Kallus before he could finish saying his numbers, and we missed, but Alex hit him in his shoulder with his pistol.

"Ah!" Kallus cried out when he got shot, with Alex unloading more shots on him. "Ah! Kill them all!" Kallus ordered his squad, with troopers attempting to cover up his wounds as they helped him out. It got up to the point where they took him away due to the agent being weak enough to not fight from his wounds. More of the troopers opened fire on us, with me and Kanan using our sabers to deflect shots at multiple points. "Meltdown is at 75%. Almost there." Yeager said.

A few minutes later, all of us kept on fighting more imperials, blaster shots going off everywhere, and then it came. "Meltdown is at 100%! We have to go now!" Yeager said as explosions started sounding off. As the explosions started sounding off, the imperials got caught in them in the area we were in as we started to make out escape. _"Warning! Warning! Meltdown active! All personnel must evacuate the facility!"_ the loudspeaker of the base said as we ran through the halls of the facility, avoiding debris and more explosions.

We were all almost at the exit when the loudspeaker said, _"Warning! Warning! This facility will collapse in 30 seconds!"_ We started sprinting towards the exit, when a piece of debris almost fell on me. God for bit, I would have died today have I not sensed that. We finally made it outside, and boarded the Ghost.

We took off quickly from the facility, and then came the facility itself exploding. We saw the explosion as we left Lothal's surface, and then Omega Facility was no more. And for once, an assassin who tried to kill us proved himself, and might make a good ally for us.

We congratulated Yeager for helping us on this one, and Kanan and Hera made the tough choice of inviting him to join the rebellion. Even though Yeager tried to kill us, Alex trusted him a lot, and we trusted him more after he helped us get that facility out of the picture. He did say that if it was okay with our leaders, being the big three back on board the Liberator, then he would join us, but would decide on joining the Ghost.

* * *

 **Later**

We were back on board the Liberator in space, where Yeager was meeting in private with the big three about joining the rebellion. The rest of us were on the Ghost docked there in the meantime, deciding on whether or not we let Yeager join the team.

Only two people said yes, being Alex and Sabine, considering that both of them gave Yeager an even more bigger fair shake than the rest of us. The rest of us were cautious of Yeager joining, considering that he tried to kill us earlier for the Empire. So, the vote in total was a no on him joining the Ghost team.

Sometime later, the big three approached us in the Ghost, and told us to head to the briefing room of the Liberator. We walked there, where Sato informed us that Yeager has been recruited into the rebellion as a person who deserves a second chance. We felt good that Alex's friend was going not live the life of an imperial assassin, and instead becoming a new rebellion ally. And when Yeager asked us to join the crew, we said that it was nothing against him, it's just that we took a vote, and it was over his actions from earlier, though nobody on his hit list died. Yeager accepted that, and was glad to be in the rebellion.

Time flew by as the weeks went by, and Yeager had the numbers out of his head, and became a field operative for the Phoenix cell, infiltrating imperial facilities, depots, etc, and would report back to the rebellion as the days went by on his missions. He made himself a good ally, and the Yeager that we met, the one who almost killed us, was forgotten, and the Yeager who joined the rebellion was here. He truly was a good operative, and he would even help us out on missions at times. It goes to show that when in the rebellion, allies are your friends in the fight, and Yeager proved it that way during his time in the rebellion.


End file.
